The present invention is directed to structure for joining together parts of a medical implant, in particular to closure mechanisms for use with open bone anchors in spinal surgery, and in some embodiments thereof, for use with spinal bone anchors such as polyaxial screws.
Bone anchors, such as bone screws and hooks are utilized in many types of spinal surgery in order to secure various implants to vertebrae along the spinal column for the purpose of stabilizing and/or adjusting spinal alignment. For example, the most common mechanism for providing vertebral support is to implant bone screws into certain bones which then in turn support a rod or are supported by the rod. Although both closed-ended and open-ended bone anchors are known, open-ended anchors are particularly well suited for connections to longitudinal connecting members such as hard, soft or deformable rods, dynamic or elastic connectors and connector arms, because such rods or other connector members do not need to be passed through a closed bore, but rather can be laid or urged into an open channel within a receiver or head of such a bone anchor. Generally, the anchors must be inserted into the bone as an integral unit or a preassembled unit, in the form of a shank or hook and connected pivotal receiver. In some instances, a portion of such a preassembled unit, such as a shank of a polyaxial bone screw assembly, may be independently implanted into bone, followed by push- or pop-on assembly of a receiver portion of the unit.
Typical open-ended bone screws include a threaded shank with a head or receiver having a pair of parallel projecting branches or arms which form a yoke with a U-shaped slot or channel to receive a rod or other longitudinal connecting member. Hooks and other types of connectors, as are used in spinal fixation techniques, may also include similar open ends for receiving rods or portions of other fixation and stabilization structure. The open-ended head or rod receiver portion of such implants typically includes a pair of spaced arms forming a channel closed by a closure member after the rod or other longitudinal connecting member is placed in the channel. Known closures include slide-on types, twist-on varieties that are rotated ninety degrees to a locked in position, and a variety of single start helically wound guide and advancement structures including, for example, thread forms having v-thread, reverse-angle buttress or square thread forms, to name a few, as well as other non-threadlike helically wound forms. Sometimes threaded plugs are utilized with outer threaded nuts to prevent splaying of the receiver arms.
As indicated above, the force required to press a closure structure down onto a rod or other connector located between arms of an open implant is considerable. Even though a head or receiver portion of an open polyaxial bone anchor may be pivoted in a direction to make it easier for the arms of the open implant to receive a rod or other connector, spinal misalignments, irregularities and the placement of other surgical tools make it difficult to place the rod or other connector between the arms of the implant while a closure structure is mated with the open implant as well as used to push the rod or other connector downwardly into the implant. For example, when the closure is a cylindrical plug having a single start helically wound guide and advancement structure, such structure must be aligned with mating structure on one of the implant arms and then rotated until a portion of the structure is captured by mating guide and advancement structure on both arms of the implant, all the while the closure is being pressed down on the rod while other forces are pushing and pulling the rod back out of the implant. Integral or mono-axial open implants that cannot be pivoted to receive the rod are even more difficult to manipulate during the initial placement of the rod and initial mating rotation of a closure plug between the spaced, open arms of the implant. Therefore, extraordinary forces are placed on the implant and closure plug while the surgeon either pushes down on the rod or pulls up on the bone to get the rod in position between the implant arms and to initially push down upon the rod with the closure plug.